


A year in the life...

by artifex_vitae_artifex_sui



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Green Arrow - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Olicity Holiday Fic Exchange, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-11
Updated: 2015-01-11
Packaged: 2018-03-07 02:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3157346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artifex_vitae_artifex_sui/pseuds/artifex_vitae_artifex_sui
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Here is a little secret santa one shot I wrote while working through my writer's block with puzzle pieces. I hope you all enjoy it as it did its job and i am now halfway through the next chapter.</p>
<p> This here is a a quick look into an eventful Olicity year, with humour, angst, and fluff. Let me know what you think :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A year in the life...

 

* * *

 

**January 1st**

Very unlike them they eloped on New Year Day, while in Morocco. They had been officially dating for a little over a year and a half. Six months after returning from the dead he had lost his last hold on self control and let it all out. He begged her for an opportunity to prove that he was mistaken and more importantly he was ready. Without missing a beat she had said no and climbed the foundry steps before he could see the tears build in her eyes. 

 

She wanted to say yes but she had hurt too much for too long and had decided when she lost him that she needed to be able to live beyond him and that meant without him. She wasn’t ready and she was not willing to compromise, not anymore. 

 

Four months after that  they had returned from a mission high adrenaline but successful, no close calls, no mortal injuries, just a successful mission. They were back in the foundry unwinding everyone heading home, when she had her “aha” moment. She watched him come down from the tension of the night, caught him smiling at her as she retold her favorite part while animatedly waving her arms. A sense of want and nostalgia hit her hard.

 

She wanted this, everyday. Wanted a life, to be able to share these moments together and possibly build something memorable. She realized in that moment that she no longer needed to be with him, she simply wanted to. So she did the only logical thing, as he asked her if she was heading home and that he would walk her out to her car she put her bag down looked right at him and said “No”.  He looked a little bewildered as she approached him with sure steps grabbed fistfuls of his grey hoodie and pulled him down covering his mouth with hers. If he hesitated she never noticed because the instant she felt his lips, she felt his arms encircle her and tug her impossibly close.

 

From that moment they were inseparable. Even when he was hesitant to let her join on missions she never backed down. Which is how she ended up in Imichil, Morocco with him, she had refused to spend New Year alone and let him do the same. The villain they were chasing while helping Lyla on a mission turned out to be gone by the time they arrived. After deliberating they had decided to stay until they received more intel. They quickly realized they had arrived during some sort of event as the people began to pour into the small town in the Atlas Mountains.The night was beautiful as they walked through the dirt roads of the very small now crowded town after dinner, hand in hand. They had enjoyed the hospitality of the local tribes people and the music that filtered the air as they walked called them to a procession so they decided to follow.

 

It was all so beautiful and enchanting and the more they experienced the more they realized they had arrived during a very specific time. They celebrated and ate with the locals and enjoyed themselves. Oliver knew very well by then exactly what was going on Felicity was still enthralled with curiosity so the instant they got back she googled everything. When she saw the words “Betrothal Festival “ She looked up at Oliver only then realizing he was actually on one knee without missing a beat he asked her to marry him, tomorrow. She never really said yes she simply kissed him and showed him just how much she meant it. During the last day of the festival they joined the many other couples and got married with only Dig, Lyla, and Roy there. 

 

The minute they returned to Starling they picked up a certificate in City Hall and had dinner in her home with the rest of their friends and family. Two weeks later Oliver bought them their home. declaring with so much pride, “Welcome home Mrs. Queen”.

 

** February 14th  **

He had, Valentine’s Day, all planned out. The rose petals, the champagne and strawberries, the jewelry, every last detail for his wife... not knowing she hated the holiday. Truly hated it, and Felicity Queen hated very little in her life. 

 

He had set every detail into place so when he heard her car pull into the driveway as she stopped to change, he had told her they could meet at the house and head to the club together, he rushed to proudly stand in the kitchen to see her reaction. The minute the door opened she was off on one of her babbles although judging by her tone it was more of a rant. 

 

“I hate it I hate it I hate it. All day the roses and the candy hearts, the cheesy cards, and cheap knock offs of every damn romantic comedy ever made. And  the pink, all the damn pink, everywhere, it is everywhere. No I did not want pink icing on my cinnamon roll this morning , Jitters, thank you very much. No, Snapchat I do not appreciate your heart themes filters that make everything pink. Why do people celebrate a holiday based on martyred saints.I mean really most people don’t even know whom Saint Valentine of Rome is. Then you have the ones that believe the overly embellished stories of him being murdered for marrying people secretly and what not. Then you have the infamous Valentine Day murder. How is this even a holiday?I mean seriously corporate America sticking their greedy hand, and creating a faux holiday that nobody even questions. Yes, I know I am a corporate VP but we create and help not rob the masses blind. Don’t even get me started on this idea that every woman who does not have a bouquet waiting on her work desk must be some sad cat lady, I mean seriously….” she continued on and on as she methodically removed her clothes on the way to the room to change, never stopping to acknowledge if Oliver was even listening or there for that matter. 

 

Oliver remained, the smile long gone, frozen in the kitchen. He thought he knew her and that she rarely surprised him, yet, here he was once again stunned into silence by something he would have never guessed in a million years. His wife hated the love holiday. He is taken out of his thought bubble by Felicity’s uncertain voice calling his name. 

 

Just then he realized that she was probably in their room frowning at the sea of petals and candles that welcome her. He rushed up to find her doubled over in laughter barely able to stay on her feet. As it always seemed to happen her laughter was contagious and the next thing he knew they were both on the ground laughing uncontrollably. 

 

When they started to calm down she caressed his cheek with her hand and kissed him softly.

 

“I love you so much and thank you for all of this but next year…”

 

“MORE PINK” he beamed causing them to burst into laughter once again. The next morning they woke up sore from the excessive laughter of the day before, in his book this was the best Valentine’s Day ever.

  
  


** March 17th  **

St.Patrick’s day a holiday that unless you are in school passes unnoticed. That is unless you own a bar named Verdant which serves green drinks, green beer, green everything and if you life a life clad in green saving the city. 

 

The pinching started early in the morning when she woke up in her Red shorts and white tank top and he declared she wasn’t wearing green before he smacked her on her booty and then pinched her. She, reflexively, smacked him as she finished entering the restroom and with a look over her shoulder said, “Technically, I was wearing you, doesn’t get greener than that” and winked as she closed the door.

 

The childish insanity that ensued had the entire foundry team in a battle of pinching and competition where it was every man for themselves. By the end of the night Oliver was the only one not wearing green as Felicity had laid claim to his Arrow jacket, ignoring his protest that she was wearing a green dress already. Roy had his pants and DIggle had called it a night when Felicity used him as a shield between her and Oliver. 

 

Sufficient to say no one would forget St. Patty’s day ever again. 

 

** April 16th **

Their new home took forever to decorate and for it to feel like a home. When Felicity finally felt like it was their home a representation of them as a unit was one week before Easter. She instantly declared with a flair as she popped her head into the bathroom while Oliver showered, “Easter BBQ at our place we invite everyone and … never mind don’t worry I’ll take care of everything. This is going to be awesome” she pumped her fist and made her exit just as quickly as she had made her entrance.

 

By day 2 of her DIY project she had cursed pinterest and threatened to hack her way in and destroy them and had recruited Thea and Roy into helping. Watching Roy glue tiny rabbits and eggs onto the flags for the banners she made was simultaneously the most endearing and hilarious thing she had ever seen.

 

By then end of the preparation their home looked like Etsy and Pinterest had had a baby and it threw up all over their home. Felicity had obsessed over everything and had possibly gone a bit overboard, Oliver noted, as he found himself in a full bunny costume, PINK bunny costume. Yet, as always she had asked and he had complied.

  
  


** May 29th **

Clambakes were completely foreign things to Felicity. She grew up in the deserts of Vegas and while in Boston she rarely did as the locals. When Diggle suggested they celebrate Memorial Day with a clambake she was quite surprised that this was an idea he seemed extremely proud of. Now, going to the Hamptons being Thea’s idea was not surprising at all. Agreeing and not taking any NOs had been her way of contributing. So, when they arrived to a packed beach and their somewhat secluded summer beach house the shenanigans began almost instantly.

 

Fighting over rooms until Thea claimed the master bedroom as she declared “this was my idea therefore Roy and I get the big room”

 

Laurel and Ted had walked away instantly claiming the second biggest room not wasting time in arguing.Then DIggle had put in his two cents about him doing all the cooking, Oliver not being one to back down declared he was paying for the whole thing, to which they all rolled their eyes including Felicity as Roy reminded him that Felicity was the CEO, not him. He grumbled while Felicity kissed him and reminded him that they could be out on the beach with her in her very tiny bikini instead of standing around arguing. That was enough for him as he bowed out and claimed the room farthest from the rest. 

 

Eventually everything was settled, Diggle having won after Lyla played the baby card and being very tired parents that rarely got a night out let alone a weekend and they were just happy to be invited. Instantly all of Thea’s bravado fell as she hugged Lyla and ushered Roy to another room as he laughed and told her she just got played like a cheap guitar.

 

As they all lay out in the beach, with full stomachs and warm sunbathed bodies watching the sunset in easy conversation they all smiled at how lucky they really were. The alcohol flowed freely and soon enough they were laughing messes.

 

The late night chicken fight in the ocean with Thea, Lyla, Laurel and Felicity on the respective shoulders of their partners had been the alcohol, all the alcohol’s fault. The hungover faces, and sore bodies with sand in places sand did not belong had been all of their crosses to bear. Except Oliver, evidently partying like a bottomless pit through your teens and twenties afforded you the luxury of being immune, at least that is what Felicity declared when she booted his chipper ass out of their bedroom and buried her face into the cold side of the pillow.  

 

**June 1st**

Anniversaries were a tricky thing that Oliver realized quickly cause more stress than necessary. They had been married 6 months, he really didn’t need to do anything yet, he really really wanted to. Felicity seemed to be in the same mindset. He made plans, she made plans, but, they both missed one very important detail. They forgot to tell each other. When they ended up with bags of Big Belly Burger and illegally streaming movies, Felicity promising she would buy the DVD when it came out to restore the karmic balance, they realized all the planning was nothing, this, these small moments were everything because they were everything to each other.

  
  


** July 4th **

Flying to Gotham had not been planned, they were on a mission. They had managed to catch the bad guys without too much fuss. While they handed them over to Commissioner Gordon, the fireworks started. Taking them all by surprise. Gordon rushed off having promised his kids he would meet them at the show. Bruce thanked them, kissed Felicity a little more than necessary riling up Oliver, as was customary now and headed home. They stayed, on that rooftop and watched holding hands and smiling past the exhaustion. He kissed her long and slow, his eyes closed he didn’t need to see the fireworks, his wife was light enough, all the light ne ever needed.

  
  
  
  


** August 5th  **

Was the day he left on a mission, well not really left as was kidnapped in order to help A.R.G.U.S. He got, well demanded, to make one call that went to voicemail, felicity’s sweet voice filling him as he let her know he would be on a mission with ARGUS but would check in, if he could. 

 

** August 8th  **

At 11:30 pm he landed in Starling, he returned more pissed than he left feeling like his time had been wasted and terribly missing his wife, especially since he hadn’t been able to communicate with anyone while gone, and hating himself for worrying her. He could only hope Lyla had kept her updated.

 

**August 9th**

At 12:17 am he entered his home to find no one. He called cell phones and no one answered. At 12:33am he began to panic. At 12:46am he entered the foundry to find his entire team there, minus one very important blonde. At 12:40am his world came crashing down when after many questions from all sides, predominantly “where the hell had he been?” and “where the fuck was his wife?” Dig finally answered the only question Oliver had been asking, Felicity was gone.

 

** August 6th  **

His wife had gone off the grid, he knew nothing, no one knew anything. She simply vanished. Leaving everything behind including her wedding ring on the cute dish she kept by their bathroom sink.

 

** August 10th  **

Felicity had woken up in a facility, no recollection of anything, her mind a bit hazy and oh so very confused. She was having a hard time remembering her own name, and that scared her more than anything. It is 4:57pm she knows the time because she sits in front of a computer screen typing code after code 0s and 1s over and over, but she has no idea what for? Who for? Simply feeling incredibly compelled to write code like she’s never written code before.

 

** August 17th **

Lance, with his heart in his throat tells Oliver that they have lost all leads, they have no idea where she is and that the case has ran cold. With a heavy heart  he tells him “We have to just wait”. Oliver can wait no longer. He barely manages to breath, he no longer eats, waiting is unacceptable. He turns every lead over twice. Every contact and burns more than one bridge. 

 

** August 19th **

The Bratva and ARGUS both repeat what Lance had told him. For the first time in a long time he wants to kill someone, he needs to kill the person that took his sun. The person that took her and simultaneously took his life, because she was his reason for living without reason he is simply the empty shell of Oliver Queen, his soul was with her, wherever that was. 

 

** August 26th **

He doesn’t leave his house, not once. Doesn’t answer his phone. Doesn’t speak, at all.

 

** August 27th **

He doesn’t leave his bed. He lays on her side imagining that it still holds her scent, he knows better. Thea sits in the living room silently crying, she had lost a sister she couldn’t bare to lose her brother too. Dig arrives later in the day bringing food and updates, which had stopped being updated over 10 days ago when everything had gone cold. They sit there every now and then hearing Oliver’s soft sobs echo through the one story house. Silent tears track down their faces as Roy holds Thea, willing his strength to help her. He lost a sister too, a confidant but he does his mourning alone when he sits in her chair in the foundry alone as the ghost of her laughter invades him. 

 

** August 28th **

They are all afraid that they have lost Oliver to his grief. He doesn’t ask for updates almost as if he, deep down, knows, feels that she is lost to him forever. He looks ashamed, like he hates himself for not being strong enough to bear this loss as well. When Lyla arrives with Sara in hand a little light seeps back into all their souls. The house feels lighter. Her laughter filters through and even Oliver feels some of the weight ease. He hears the whispering and he almost wants to get up and see the bright smile on his goddaughters face. Then in a moment of distraction Sara runs off giggling and calling out, rendering them all silent.

 

The giggling bundle of joy runs into the room calling for her favorite person “ Aunty Licity, Aunty Licity, Aunty Licity play”. Oliver shuts his eyes tight and wills her to stop wills them all to leave. When he feels the soft warm fingers of Sara touch his face all his breath leaves him and the tears spill uninhibited. He picks her up and hugs her tight. In a silent whisper he promises Sara that he will bring Felicity back to all of them. He kisses her and hugs her tight as he makes his way out. One hard nod and they all know what he is saying. “Fuck this no leads bullshit, they will find her if they have to knock on every door.

 

**August 29th**

With new vigor they leave no stone unturned. Oliver is more than a man on a mission he is a man forging his own survival, knowing that survival in his life was named Felicity.

 

** August 31st **

Twenty two days since Oliver’s world ended a simple phone call from a private number tells him to “Go home, Mr.Queen”. He doesn’t know why, but he rushes home panic and dread surging through his body as hope tries to cling for dear life. At 9:48pm he stampedes through the front door to find a sleeping Felicity on their couch he doesn’t manage a single word the tears come rushing out and after a second’s hesitation, having imagined this many times, having fantasized about this very moment for days on end until his two days of shame as he recalled them. The two darkest days in his life when he gave up all hope, all willingness to live gone, but clinging to unknown, unrealistic hope. 

 

He picked her up into his arms and clung to her like the last remaining strand of his sanity tethering him to reality. She drowsily began to stir, slowly opening her eyes and smiling up at him, “you’re back” she whispered, one smile was all it took and the sobs overtook him. She immediately worried and embraced him asking him “what’s wrong, sweetie?” He couldn’t answer, he could do nothing more than hold her.

  
  


**September**

They did nothing, Oliver refused to leave her side. She spent her days trying to recall the lost days and unable to recall one single thing. For the first few days he had her from one specialist to another never finding anything wrong with her. Eventually she begged him to stop and just let her try and remember on her own. She had made it home, that was what mattered. He had been reluctant and eventually given in. They stayed home, they laughed and loved and they did nothing. It was one glorious month it was one slow recovery that at the end of they had more questions and zero answers. He knew it killed her, tormented her when he would feel her stir at night and sometimes whimper. He always held her closer on those nights, whispered his love and reassured her until she calmed and burrowed into him falling into deep sleep once again. He had no idea if she would ever remember but he knew one cold hard fact, none of them would ever forget how dark their lives were without her.

 

** October 31st **

By Halloween they were almost back to normal. So, when Thea announced she was having a giant party at Verdant Oliver hesitated but, when Felicity squealed in excitement his shoulders dropped and his smile grew and he knew they were going to be just fine. 

 

How she ended up dressed as the Green Arrow and Thea, as Arsenal he still didn’t know. But he had never been more attracted to himself as he was in the moment he saw her walk in, having kept her costume a secret. They all laughed and danced happily. Normal had been such a foreign concept for so long that this moment more than needed was greatly appreciated by all of them. 

 

When Oliver bent down to whisper in her ear that she needed to keep that costume as they would be making very good use of it in private, she didn’t hesitate to pull him into a searing kiss before pulling him towards the foundry and immediately overriding the locks. 

 

** November 23rd **

By the beginning of November John and Lyla had bought a house and immediately had declared a Diggle Thanksgiving. They had all happily agreed and began to plan. Assigning duties to every single one of them. 

 

When they all gathered around the table and gave thanks Lyla getting emotional as she looked upon her family she was happy to see misty eyes everywhere. The ate to their hearts contents and laughed until they couldn’t laugh anymore. Family had been such a foreign concept to most of them for so long that the amount of joy they felt the pride that surged through them for forging their own family was overwhelming.

 

They had picked their family and they couldn’t have done a better job. They celebrated to the early hours of the morning and no one went home for the next 2 days. They had an unquenchable need for this familial camaraderie that they themselves weren’t even aware of until they sat there all together sharing every part of their lives. 

 

Talking about how they each had discovered the Green Arrow’s true identity. Teasing Lance for it taking him so long, as he, for what must of been the hundredth time, insisted he had known all along. They shared their worst Holiday stories, thankful they could laugh about them now. They were a family, unconventional, but a family bond stronger than blood. 

 

** December 17th **

Felicity was on her 6th straight day of feeling like something the cat had dragged in. She had been putting on a brave face but she was coming to her ropes end. 

 

** December 22nd **

At Lyla’s insistence she had finally gone to the doctor. They ran test after test, nothing of which she told Oliver. As she waited for her final test she saw Lyla and Thea talking in the waiting room, laughing and looking mischievous. Before she could read too much into it the doctor called her in for her final test. She went home that day not thinking too much of her day.

 

** December 23rd **

She is on a three step stool reaching for some computer parts on top of a shelf when she feels more than hears Dig as he scoops her off the stool and reprimands her for not being careful as he gathers what she was reaching for and carries it over to the table shooing her away when she protest. 

 

Next, it is Roy who brings her food and practically sits there watching her until she eats it all, not that he needed to insist or anything. 

 

** December 24th **

She declares in her loud voice that one overprotective husband was already one too many, thank you very much. They laugh and apologize while simultaneously eying each other and she knows they don’t mean one word of it and she huffs in annoyance and lets them be.

 

On her way home she gets a phone call from the receptionist at her doctor's office. Everything all of a sudden makes sense and as the tears stream down her face she smiles as her voice wavers while she tells her phone to call Lyla and Thea.

 

** December 25th **

On Christmas Day Oliver notices the only gifts under the tree are the ones he bought for his wife. Feeling a bit confused he turns to head back to their room when he spots it. He is bolted to the ground. He wants to run to look for her, he wants to shout her name but nothing happens his body is not his own in those minutes he stands there just staring at the fireplace where they had hung their stocking just 5 days ago. In the middle of theirs hangs a new stocking with the embroidery Queen-Smoak Creation Coming Soon.

 

He doesn’t know when he moved but he is reaching out to touch it and it all seems surreal. He hears her giggle as his fingers trace the embroidery. He immediately turns and just with one look at her he recovers all control as in two strides he is there swooping her off her feet and carrying her back to their room. 

 

He has a million questions, she has no answers except that she has an appointment in 4 days with her OBGYN. He can’t stop touching her stomach and she can’t help picturing him playing with their baby, sleeping with their baby laying on his chest. She can’t help picture a whole lifetime. He can’t wait to see her belly grow. Can’t wait to see a baby he hopes is far more parts Smoak than Queen. He simply can’t wait. He thought he was living but he finally understood Dig, his life started now, started the day he got to look into the eyes of his son or daughter. In that moment one daunting thought invaded him, a daughter, bait for men like he once was and without missing a beat he laid a kiss on her stomach and whispered “Promise me you will be a boy, please I don’t think I could survive a daughter who took after her mother” 

 

A full boisterous laugh left Felicity and she secretly hoped for a daughter because a pouty jealous Oliver was something she couldn't miss for anything in the world. When they shared the news with their family they all seemed to agree a girl for the simple sake of Oliver losing his sanity would be ideal. 

  
As they all made plans for names, toys they would buy, clothes, and everything in between. Oliver simply took in his beautiful glowing wife and thanked his stars for his luck. They would figure it all out. They would get answers and they would continue to do what they love. Especially because now they had a greater reason than themselves. Now, was when their lives truly began and they couldn’t be more excited. 


End file.
